


Party Like It's 1984

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Explicit Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape is not okay but characters are assholes, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Will Byers is left in a room, at a party, in a house he doesn't know the address to. It's natural that he's taken advantage of.





	Party Like It's 1984

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.  
> dedicated to all moral white knights <3

It’s a game they play.

Billy is always invited to the best parties in Hawkins. Sometimes, it’s all high school students with alcohol and maybe some weed. Those are always the most boring. Mostly, though, Billy slips into the homes of adults who are well-stocked in booze, weed, and passing around any of a grand list of sedatives and hallucinogenics. He goes to as many as he can, sits around and leeches until he decides it’s good for Will to come along.

The parties Billy goes to tend to be too much for Will. So, he takes things home with him. He drives to Will waiting up in his bedroom until midnight. Then he shares. Yellow pills, a stench stash of weed, whatever had been around.  Will swallows or sniffs or smokes whatever he’s given, before sitting himself on Billy’s lap. Everything always kicks in before his orgasm, which makes everything explode.

There are parties that Will goes to. Always high school ones, but the ones that actually have something fun floating around. Mostly it’s someone’s mom’s pills that they stole from her medicine cabinet. Billy likes to get a handful and crush it into a beer before passing it to Will, telling him not to drink the whole can. “Just enough.” He says. To the untrained ears of high school students, they think it’s just Billy trying to teach Zombie Boy Byers how to party.

When Will’s taken up to a bedroom, everyone’s so fucked up that no one notices. The ones that Steve goes to, he follows Will closely with as much paranoia as his mother. This last time, luckily, Steve’s busy with Tommy trying to attach an unused condom to his ears. Billy leads Will upstairs to a bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Billy likes to be rough when Will’s too fucked up to feel pain. “Just like a doll.” Billy always purrs, while he would adjust Will’s body around like he _is_ a doll. Limp, powerless, and mind too dazed to even try to scream when someone rips inside of him. He gets off on it, too. He masturbates to it night after night until he gets it again, rubbing fingers in and out and trying to fill as full as he does with Billy.

Will sips the beer that tastes even nastier than usual with all the powder grains in it. They sit weirdly on his tongue and he bet if he chewed, he could feel them grinding on his teeth. Billy’s taking the can from his hand already. “Half of it is gone, baby.” Billy says, sloshing the liquid inside with little twists of his wrist. “Get on the bed.”

There’s barely enough energy in Will for him to get on the bed. Maybe he did have too much. Billy follows him, taking a sip of the can before setting it down on a dresser. There’s photos of family vacations and weddings there. Billy tugs off his black leather jacket, the one he always wears to parties instead of a shirt, and unbuttons his jeans.

Billy Hargrove is a statue. Will’s entire body is loose but tight at the same time as he watches him. Short, lazy tingles attack all his nerves. Whatever he was given is kicking in fast. He can hardly move his arm by the time Billy is climbing into bed with him.

Preparation is spit and three fingers. Will feels a distant ache when Billy pushes inside of him, his vision is blurring and he can hardly even feel any pleasure. His entire body is numb. He definitely took too much. Billy’s pleased, though, and he’s fucking like he does when Will’s like that; brutal to the point that if Will was sober, he’d be screaming deliriously in pain.

Billy finishes in him, kisses him, and pulls out. There’s blood and cum leaking out of him, but Will still can’t feel a thing.

“I’ll be back.” Billy says, dressed between Will’s lazy blinks and in-and-out brain. He blows a cheeky kiss and leaves the bedroom.

Will lays there. If he could think, he’d be trying to remember the procedure for slipping back home when he’s fucked up and been fucked. Instead he’s staring at the ceiling, trying to count and always losing count of whatever can be counted. It changes every time he gets to three and forgets his place. He imagines the popcorn ceiling popping open and raining corn cobs.

Time oozes. Will wonders why the ceiling fan is shaking in slow motion.

He hears, distantly, the loud rock music that sounds like something Billy would coerce people into listening to. No one wants to listen to all the shit that the obnoxious metal-head Billy Hargrove likes. Still they probably agree because, also, no one wants his fist in their face.

Will’s eyes are closed and he’s thinking about a forest where, instead of trees, it’s a long dicks standing erect and dripping pre-cum. An invasive image of wriggling, tendrils that look like penises that emerge out of the shadow of the tallest dick-tree emerges. He wonders what it would feel like to feel them wrapping around him. He wonders if it’s like ‘The Monster’.

When the door opens, Will forces himself to see again to be sure it’s actually the door opening and not something he’s just imagining. Sure it’s just Billy coming back for another round, Will closes his eyes and tests the strength in his body. If Billy does that thing that leaves Will in too much pain to even use the bathroom for the next day, then at least he’s too numb right now to feel it _right now_. He hears, “Holy shit.” And he knows that isn’t Billy.

He opens his eyes again to see one of Billy’s friends staring at him. Tommy H-something, Will remembers loosely. Panic clenches up his chest and he wants to cover himself up. He tries to move, but all he gets his body to move is a slight upward lift of his right arm as he tried to roll over. He whimpers.

Tommy’s the boy that leaves drunk girls waking up in tears and their own blood. He’s seen enough and he’s heard enough to know. They say Steve used to make him not to do, but Billy doesn’t care. Carol likes to call the girls ‘prudes’ when they manage to get away from Tommy’s grasp, and ‘whores’ when they end up in a room to wake up in their own blood. Will hopes Tommy’s not a boy who likes other boys, or that at least Billy will come back soon.

“I thought Billy was fucking you,” Tommy says, he laughs with his eyes wide. “But I hadn’t thought he did this to you. Fuck, wonder why he isn’t sharing you?” He places his hand on Will’s stomach. His skin crawls in the not-good way, in the way that makes him want to move, but he can’t. He just wants Billy back.

The hand rides up to Will’s chest. A thumbnail pushes into his left nipple. It would probably hurt if Will could _physically_ feel any pain. “Damn. Normally bitches get all whiny when I do that.” Tommy says. He scoots closer, soon straddling Will’s calves. “Billy’s called you a doll before. I remember.” He licks his lips. “This what he meant?”

Will closes his eyes and tries to pretend that Tommy isn’t here. He can feel his entire body move with the shake of the mattress he’s laying on. If he was looking, he would be able to see Tommy shoving down his jeans and boxers. His dick is filling out. What he lacks in length comes in thickness. It’s a little bit darker than the rest of his body.

“I was trying to find a room to fuck this other bitch in.” Tommy says, like he actually cares if Will can hear him or understand him. “Fucking Steve’s here. Prick probably would have gotten her away, anyways. Not that, _that_ matters now. I found you, fucking gift wrapped.” Because Will’s legs are still spread from when Billy had been using him, it’s easy for Tommy to just slide in.

Will makes a high-pitched noise. “Please.” He manages to whisper out. His eyes are still closed. “Billy.” He tries to tell Tommy that Billy will know, that Billy will kick his ass. He wants to try to ward this off.

“Billy? Like he’ll care. You’re just another fucking bitch.” Tommy says. “Sloppy seconds, but like I’m going to complain.”

When Tommy’s dick pushes inside of him, it doesn’t hurt. Will came pre-prepared. He could still feel it. It’s like how it feels when a thick needle is pushed into his forearm to collect blood. It feels like how he imagines it feels to be a piece of jell-o with a straw being pushed into it.  Will’s eyes still pop open when it’s all the way in, something adjusting inside of him.

“You’re still tight after Billy.” Tommy grunts. He leans over Will, staring down. He cocks his head. “I kind of want to fuck your face, but I figure if I just fuck you Billy’s less likely to punch my light out.”

‘ _Contradictory asshole_.’, Will thinks.

Tommy shrugs and begins to thrust. He seems to take time for himself to adjust. He makes a few noises, unlike Billy who likes to moan and praise and insult while he fucks. Will hates comparing Tommy to Billy, and he wants to crush his own brain for doing that. It makes himself feel queasy and it’s centered in his stomach, rotating like a Category 3 hurricane.

Will’s body is forced to push forward with every thrust. The headboard of the bed, some dark wood, bangs hard against the wall. Tommy digs his nails into Will’s skin on his neck and runs it all the way down to his stomach, forming three anger-red lines like race tracks – or an arrow down to what he was okay with not belonging to him, because it was always Billy. He feels like puking and it feels like it’s been going on forever.

“Fuck, you’re definitely like a fucking doll.” Tommy mumbles, cursing. He drags out his dick and slams it back in. “Not as much fun, without the fucking fight.” He’s complaining. Will wants to laugh. He hopes Tommy isn’t just enjoying him. “That’s right, cry, bitch. I like that.” Tommy says. Will didn’t realize he _was_ crying.

When Tommy comes, Will’s grateful he can’t feel it when earlier he was wishing he could feel every bit of cum that Billy was pumping into him. Tommy pulls himself out and he leaves the bed, grumbling.

“Jesus, I’m not even satisfied.” Tommy says, buttoning his jeans. “What the fuck does Billy even like about fucking you like this? You don’t do shit. You just fucking lay there.” He sighs. “Fuck you later, Byers. Maybe if I ask  Billy nicely he’ll let me fuck you when you’re not like this.”

Will watches Tommy leave. By the time the door opens again, this time with Billy coming in with a wild grin, Will’s finally able to stand. He’s starting to feel pain again. He wishes it was all from Billy.

“The fuck’s wrong with you?” Billy asks, walking towards him. “I’ve told you to just wait for me before you try getting up. If you bust your face, I won’t take you to the hospital.” He doesn’t help Will up, but he watches him.

Billy stares at Will’s face. “Why are you crying?” He asks. He looks annoyed.

Will’s face scrunches up. “Tommy came in here.” And, very slowly, Billy’s face contorts like someone just pissed on his mother’s grave.

“That’s what the cunt meant.” Billy snarls. When Will loses his balance, he lets Will fall back onto the bed. “Who the fuck does he fucking think he is? Just because I don’t fucking care if he fucks some slut doesn’t mean he can fucking touch my fucking bitch.” He’s using ‘fuck’ and variations of it excessively, if it’s any indication of his rage – no, annoyance. Will’s seen Billy’s rage.  “Did you even fucking try to fight him off?” Billy snaps at him.

“I couldn’t.” Will says, voice soft. “I couldn’t move.”

“Christ.” Billy grabs Will’s shirt and forces him to stand. “Come the fuck on.”

Will continues to cry as he stumbles after Billy, but he tries to wipe off the tears on his face. He tries to pretend everything he feels came from Billy and Billy alone.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at this type of story. hope y'all still enjoyed  
> My instagram is walepurgeis, I post updates on upcoming stories and shit so...if you want. I also like new friends xoxo


End file.
